Pokemon: Heart of Gold
by greenleafeon
Summary: Aneco watcher is just 10 years old and starting out on her journey, what adventure lie ahead for her and her friends? What fantastic Pokemon will they meat? Come and join her as her story unfolds.
1. Chapter 1

**Hay! this is my first story ever so tell me what you think, but i am still learning so pleas don't be too hash. hope you enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, i only take credit for the characters I invented, and the plot twists i came up with.**

**Chapter 1: Aneco Watcher**

Pro-log: The Johto region has changed a lot over the years; for starters, many trainers from other regions have introduced Pokémon from all over the world. Many kids also go to school to prepare for their Pokémon journeys. When they graduate Pokemon school they can get there beginner's Pokemon license and get a starter Pokemon. That is just what 10-year-old Aneco Watcher is doing. She has just completed her schooling and she is excitedly awaiting a journey of her own.

It was a warm sunny day in the woods near Cherry Grove city. The sun had sunk low in the late afternoon sky, warming Aneco's skin. Aneco was a petite girl with golden brown hair that most of the time was pulled back into a ponytail. She also had eyes that were almost the same color as her hair, and a few light freckles on her nose. Aneco also loved Pokemon watching.

She sighed, it was getting late, and her family would be expected her home soon. She continued on the path to her home in Cherry Grove City, consumed with thoughts of her journey that was only a week away until she heard a rustle in the bushes that were just ahead of her.

She froze, not sure what to expect. These woods were full of wild Pokemon and not all of them liked humans. The bushes rustled again, she braced herself for whatever was there, then, an eevee, a small brown fox like creature stumbled out of the bushes and collapsed right in front of her. "Guuaa!" Aneco gasped, she had never seen a wild eevee before. Aneco quickly knelt down by it to see what was wrong. It was badly injured and had a high fever. "I need to get this poor thing to the Pokémon Center, now," she thought. She picked it up and started running.

Aneco ran through the forest for what seemed like forever, she ran and ran like she had never run before. Her lungs felt like they were on fire, and her legs felt like jelly, but she knew that if she didn't run, the little Pokémon in her arms might not make it.

As she ran, Aneco startled a sleeping rattata who scolded her furiously, which she ignored. She also startled a few pidgie and a sentret. Normally she would have loved to stop and study them, but she had to get this eevee help, and fast.

Just when it seemed like Aneco couldn't run any further, she saw it. "The Pokémon center!" She exclaimed.

With renewed strength, she sprinted the last few feet and ran through the automatic doors then skidded to a halt right in front of the reception desk. She doubled over gasping for air, unable to talk for a moment. "Please, help," she was finally croaked out between gulps of air. "This eevee needs help."

"This looks serious, we had better heal it right away," the woman behind the desk said, she pushed a button and spoke into the intercom microphone "Chansey, get a stretcher for a small, normal type Pokémon, and fast!" She said. At her command, two Pokémon that looked like giant pink eggs appeared through the double doors with a small stretcher. "Is this your eevee?" She asked.

Aneco shook her head, "I found it in the forest near town," she said. "It's seriously wounded, and it has a bad fever, Can you help it?"

"Of course we can, it'll be ok, Put the Pokémon on the stretcher and we can go start the procedure right away," the lady said.

"Ok." Aneco gingerly put the frail Pokémon down on the stretcher. "Nurse Joy, you'll take good care of it won't you?"

"Don't worry, it'll be just fine. Chansey, take this eevee to the intensive care unit, stat," said Nurse Joy. They wheeled it behind the doors with a sign of a shot above them. Nurse Joy put on some latex gloves, and went through them as well, looking very serious. The sign above them lit up and Aneco sighed, feelings of anguish welling up inside of her. "I really should go home for at least a little while, so my parents don't worry about me," She thought, "i just hope that the eevee will be ok."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Dinner time**

Aneco reluctantly walked the short distance from the Pokémon center to her house and walked in the door. "Oh good, you're home, dinner is ready. I was just about to call you," her mother called from in the kitchen.

She mumbled a response, then dejectedly walked to the dining room and sat down to find that her mom had made meatloaf. Aneco groaned inwardly "Why meatloaf," she thought, "I hate meatloaf." Aneco's mother had a knack for making her least favorite meals when she was feeling down, which only added to her bad mood.

The meal dragged on and all she wanted to do was be anywhere but there. She mostly pushed her food around and occasionally took a bite as to not offend her mother. Also her little 5 year old brother just kept on asking her questions about her upcoming journey, which normally she didn't mind, but tonight it was just getting on her nerves.

"Coco, are you going to go to Unova like Sora?" Her brother Koji asked curiously.

"No Koji, I'm staying in Johto." Sora was their oldest sister who had been traveling for about three years on her Pokemon journey, and coco was Aneco's nickname given to her by her little brother when he was just old enough to talk, and since then most everyone called her that.

"Oh, and that reminds me Mom, have you heard from Sora lately? Is she coming to visit?" Aneco asked a little excitedly. She was hoping Sora would come when she started her journey. It had been almost a year since the last time she had seen her older sister, and she wanted to spend some time with her before she was gone on her own journey.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but I don't think she is coming in time to see you off." Her mother said apologetically.

Aneco felt her hopes fade into oblivion as her mother spoke. "Oh," was all she was able to muster without letting her emotions seep into her voice and expose her true feelings

Soon all of them were almost done eating and Aneco took her chance to make an excuse to get out of the house. "Mom, is it alright if I have a sleepover at Suzumie's house tonight?"

"I suppose so, but you need to do the dishes before you do anything, when were you planing on being home?"

"About noon or so." Aneco's mom agreed to let Aneco go and She hurried and got the dishes done and then called Kimi on her poke gear. It rang until finally she picked up.

"Hello?" said Suzumie.

"Hi, it's me, listen if anyone asks, say that I spent the night at your house, ok?"

"Why?"

"I'll explain later, but can you please do this for me?"

"Ok, but you'd better explain soon.

"I will, don't worry. Can you meet me at our usual place tomorrow morning at 10?"

"Sure, see you then, and I'm expecting an explanation."

"Thank you so much I owe you one, bye." Aneco hung up and then grabbed a set of clothes and some other things, stuffed them into a bag and hurried back to the Pokémon Center. After she got there, Aneco went to the waiting room and settled down for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Trouble ahead?**

"Where did that Eevee go off to," said a mysterious woman in black with long, strawberry blond hair. "We need it for Dr. Namba."

"That Pokémon is the key to his next experiment, if we don't get it to him he won't be happy," said a tall sinister looking man with a deep gravelly voice.

"It's getting dark, put in your night vision goggles," said the woman.

"Right," said the man.

They searched the forest looking for the eevee till they saw its tracks.

"Aha!" Said the woman" this will lead us to it." They followed the tracks for a while until they were replaced with human tracks.

"hay, it looks like some kid took our Pokemon," the man said.

"The brat must have taken it to the Pokemon Center, lets wait till morning, the boss will want it healthy." The woman said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow chapter 4 already! Any guesses on who the people dressed in black are? whel that and more will be reviled in this chapter. i am working on making the chapters longer and more exiting, tell me what you think, and hope you enjoy :D**

**Chapter 4/ Team Rocket and who?**

A little while later the sign above the doors went dark and Nurse Joy walked out. "The procedure went perfectly and the eevee you brought in is going to make a full recovery, would you like to see it?"

"Yes" Aneco blurted out suddenly. She surprised herself by saying that, but what surprised her more is how much she really wanted to see it, and that she was really staying the night at the Pokémon Center for it.

Aneco followed Nurse Joy to the recovery room, down the row of hospital beds for Pokémon, until she stopped by the bed with the eevee on it, when Aneco saw that the eevee was alright relief flooded through her, and it already looked dramatically healthier.

"As you can see, the eevee you found is just fine. After a good night sleep it should be good as new. If you like, you can stay in one of the traveler rooms for the night."

" I would sure appreciate that, Thank You Nurse Joy, for everything." Aneco said. And with that Nurse Joy led her down the hall to the traveler rooms and showed her to the one she would be staying in. It was a small room with two beds, and a desk with a lamp on it. it also had a dresser so travelers could put cloths, among other things inside.

"You are our only guest tonight, so please make yourself at home." Nurse Joy said warmly. Aneco thanked her again, and as Nurse Joy walked away, she shut the door, turned off the lights, dropped her bag on the floor, and plopped down on the bed closest to her, too exhausted to do anything else. "What a day," she thought, "first I'm studying a butterfree in the forest, and then I'm here trying to save this injured Pokemon

Aneco's head was buzzing with thoughts of the day's events, and she found it difficult to concentrate on one thing for more than a few seconds at a time, but she was eventually able to drift into a light uneasy sleep.

That night Aneco had a strange nightmare about being inside a Pokemon egg. At first she was in a crate being loaded on a boat by what she guessed were pokemon poachers. The boat launched and was at sea for quite some time, then things went horribly wrong when a pod of wailord and wailmer swam by and the crate fell overboard. It drifted in the ocean for a while gaining more and more water as it drifted, all the while she was crying out for help. the crate finally made it to shore and smashed open as it did. the egg went rolling towards the ocean again , banging her around furiously as it did, when some krabby came to land looking for food. The egg was unknowingly being carried by them and was abruptly dropped soon after. Then a group of sentret ran through and she got knocked around and jostled until she ended up in the forest.

Things were alright for a short while until she hatched. She wandered around for a while looking for something to eat or someone to take care of her until she saw a giant red and purple spider Pokemon that was three times as big as her. And right behind the Pokemon were two big people dressed in black. They attacked her, and tried to capture her. She managed to get away, but not after taking a lot of damage. She wandered for hours and the poison from the poison sting just got worse until she finally collapsed on a path she had barely stumbled onto. And that is when Aneco woke up. Tears streamed down her face in silent sorrow for the pokemon she rescued.

So after a restless night sleep she was up at about 8:00 and immediately after getting ready for the day went to the Pokémon recovery room to see the eevee. When she got there it was still asleep so she decided to sit and wait till it woke up. Finally after almost a half hour of waiting the eevee woke. "Hi there, feel better?" Aneco cooed. To her surprise the eevee looked happy to see her. It let out a joyful "bwee bwee."

"Oh good it's awake now, after I examine it one last time to make sure it's healthy you can go ahead and take it back to the forest." Nurse Joy said as she made her way down the rows of beds to where they were.

"Alright," Aneco said with a twinge of sadness at the thought of never seeing the this Pokemon again. Nurse Joy took the eevee into an exam room and after she was satisfied that it was healthy she came out and handed the eevee back to her.

"This little one has been through quite a lot, not many baby Pokemon can handle being attacked like that, it's lucky you got it here when you did."

"I'm glad I could help it," Aneco said, "Nurse Joy, Do you have any idea about who would hurt a pokemon like this?"

"I'm not sure, but it looks like the work of Pokemon poachers to me," Nurse joy said.

After Aneco finished talking to Nurse Joy she slowly started walking to the forest enjoying the fragrance of flowers that always hung in the air.

Then, out of nowhere a smoke bomb fell from the sky and exploded in front of Aneco which caused a black cloud of smoke to engulf them. She started to cough uncontrollably. then she heard a man and a woman laughing. The sound made the hair on the back her neck stand on end. the woman's voice in particular sent warning signals shooting throughout her entire body.

"Prepare for trouble..." A woman's voice rang out.

"And make it double..." A gravelly male voice called.

"Here's our mission so you better listen ..."

"To infect the world with devastation!"

"To blite all peoples within every nation!"

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love,"

"To extend our wrath to the stars above!"

"Cassidy!"

And Butch of course,"

"We're Team Rocket, circling Earth all day" and night!"

"Surrender now to us now or you'll surely lose the fight!"

"Hey, I've heard of you, you are nothing but a couple of rotten, thieving, crooks!" Aneco said. "What do you want?" she said with a disgusted tone in her voice

"Why, that eevee of course", said the woman named Cassidy, too sweetly to carry any good meaning.

"Now just hand it over and we won't hurt you", said butch

"Never!"

"Fine have it your way, Butch, grab it!" Butch pulled out an extendible hand contraption, despite how it looked, it was strong and it easily pried the eevee from Aneco's arms.

"No! Give it back!" Aneco cried.

"Um, no. This pretty little Pokemon is going to get us a handsome bonus," Cassidy said. "Ta ta."

"Come back here!"

Just as they were starting to make their getaway, an ominous fog slowly started to move in, seemingly from the nearby ocean, which isn't all that uncommon here, but this was different, and everyone could tell that this fog was not natural. Everyone was frozen in place waiting for the next thing to happen, and, in the far off distance they heard a faint screech of an unknown Pokemon that sounded distinctly bird like.

What they saw next caught everyone by surprise. Right in front of them a Darkrai materialize out of what seemed to be thin air and it didn't look happy one bit.

"A Darkrai!" Exclaimed Butch. The outburst put the eevee that he was now holding over the edge and it began to seriously freak out, clawing, biting and wriggling furiously with cries of distress. "Hey, stop that you little runt, Ouch, I Mean it! stop!" Butch screamed at the terrified Pokemon he was holding. It was rather amusing to watch the big nasty dude getting attacked by something that looked as cute and as innocent as that eevee, and Aneco couldn't help but to snicker a little.

They were almost too preoccupied to see that there was another Pokemon coming, a shadow was now zipping through the forest and it was getting closer every second till it landed on the branch closest to them that could support its weight. It screeched and it seemed to be telling them "back off or else".it was a pokemon unlike any they had ever seen! it looked like a giant vulture, but it had bones on its head and around its waist. it also looked strangely feminine but utterly terrifying at the same time.

Then, off to the side of them they heard some growling, and everyone turned to look, but butch had difficulty focusing because the eevee he had was getting more and more freaked out by the minute. The source of the growling was a big black dog-like Pokemon with sharp horns atop its head and mettle ridges on its back, a houndoom! And all of the sudden, recognition flooded Aneco, and she realized what was happening.

"What's going on?" Cassidy asked Aneco harshly but with a twinge of fear in her voice.

"I'm not sure," Aneco said defiantly, "But something tells me you should let go of the eevee and get out of here."

"Oh really, and wh-Aaaaa!" A pare of vines appeared out of nowhere and knocked team rocket off their feet and butch's arms went flailing which sent the eevee flying.

An icy blur went whooshing through the air, and caught the falling eevee then darted back in the direction it came from. The Pokemon had now almost completely surrounded them with only one way of escape A few seconds later, a teenage girl with short black hair, and piercing icy blue eyes walked into view and closed off the space. She had a Sneasel hanging from her shoulder, the eevee in her arms, and a cacturne by her side poised to attack "Hello," The girl said with an impish smile on her face, "going somewhere?

**I want your guys' opinion, who do you think the girl is and what do you think is going to happen next. i think it is fun to hear other people's thought about what is going on. hope you enjoy and Please comment.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hehe me and my cliff hangers, anyway i hope you enjoyed the last chapter. feedback is always appreciated I want to know how I'm doing. pleas enjoy and I hope you stick around.**

**Chapter 5/ A surprising twist**

"Who are you?" Cassidy said in anger and disgust as she was getting back up.

"I'm Your worst nightmare", the girl said, grinning evilly.

"You're going to be sorry you ever messed with Team Rocket, go houndouer!" Cassidy sent out a Pokemon that looked like the girls houndoom but smaller, the tail was short, and insisted of horns it had what looked like a skull mask.

The girl just grinned. "Oh, so you want to play," the girl said challengingly. She whistled loudly and they heard a roar off in the distance, then some flapping, and soon a huge menacing shadow loomed over them. And the owner of that shadow was a giant three headed dragon!

This Pokemon was huge! It had one big head where you would expect a head to be and two heads where you would expect hands to be that in a way acted as puppets. It had six thin but very powerful looking wings. It also had a bunch of red spike looking things coming from the back of each head and black feathers covering most of the top half of its body while the rest was covered in dark blue scales.

"Feeling lucky, punk." She said with a chuckle. "Hydregon, use hyper beam on houndouer."

The dark dragon opened all three of its mouths and released brilliant yellow-gold beams of pure energy that made quick work of houndouer.

Cassidy, now extremely flustered, returned her unconscious Pokemon into its pokeball then turned to her partner in crime. "Butch, grab that runt and let's go, now!"

"Ok , hitmontop let's roll!" Butch released a Pokemon from its ball that looked like an oversized walking upside down top. Immediately after being released it sprung into action and hit the girl's houndoom with a fierce rolling kick attack thinking he would have an advantage over it.

"He he he, you shouldn't have done that", the dark type trainer said, "Mandibuzz, use dark pulse." Out of Mandibuzz's beak shot out a string of shadowy purple rings of dark energy toward hitmontop that exploded on impact. When the smoke And dust cleared hitmontop was out cold and houndoom was just fine.

"Lets finish this, cacturne, use vine whip to tie these guys up," in an instant they were wrapped up tightly with cacturne's vine whip and the sound of sirens filled the air. A police car came speeding onto the seen and came screeching to a halt feet away. Out of the car came a woman in a blue uniform and blue-green hair.

"Is everyone alright? There were some reports of explosions and smoke coming from this aria. I came as fast as I could". Said the officer.

"We're fine Officer Jenny, but these two are the case of all the problems. They tried to steal that eevee over there from her," the trainer said, pointing to the Team Rocket members tied up on the ground then to the eevee that was hiding behind Aneco. "I believe there names are Cassidy and Bill"

"THE NAME IS BUTCH, NOT BILL! WEREN'T YOU LISTENING TO A WORD I SAID!" He continued to rant about his name for a few more minutes while Officer Jenny handcuffed them and put them into the cruiser to take them to jail.

"Thank you both for catching these criminals for us, we have been after these two for some time now. But whenever anyone catches them, they always seem to slip away. Oh I almost forgot, welcome back Sora, long time no see." Officer Jenny said.

"Thanks, it's good to be back," Sora said.

"Well I'd better go now, but come stop by the station any time, goodby!" And with that Officer Jenny got into the cruiser and drove off.

"Team Rocket's getting Carted Off Again!" Team rocket yelled as they were driven away.

Aneco threw her arms around Sora for a moment then backed away knowing she didn't like hugs. "You came!"

"Well, I wasn't about to miss seeing my little sister start on her journey. Besides, I haven't seen Professor Elm in a while," Sora said.

Aneco looked around at the various dark type Pokemon. "How did you manage to get a Darkrai? I thought you were dead set against catching legendary Pokemon."

"Oh that's not a Darkrai, that is my zoroark. Come on zoroark, show her." The Darkrai began to spin so fast its body appeared to be nothing more than a whirling black and red ball in the air. It was that way for a few seconds and when it stopped it was a tall black fox-like creature with a large red spiky main that was tied together close to the end that gave the illusion of a tail.

"Wow," Aneco breathed, "And I guess you got these Pokemon in the Unova region?" Aneco said gesturing to the Mandibuzz, zoroark, and hygragon.

"Yup, and I was able to beat the Unova champion with them, to be honest it was a lot easier than it sounds."

Wow! you beat the champion, but doesn't that mean you are the new champion?"

Technically, yes, but I turned down the position so I could keep traveling." She turned to her Pokemon and pulled out their pokeballs, " thanks everyone, you guys deserve a break," she put all of them back and attached the balls to her belt.

"Ok, but there is still one thing i don't understand, how did you know where I was?" Aneco asked.

"Team Rocket's motto is kind of hard to miss. And your screaming was pretty loud too. by the way, where did you get that eevee in the first place?"

"I was in the woods, and i was coming home when I found this eevee, it was poised in a battle and really hurt. I couldn't just leave it there like that, so I took it to the Pokemon Center, and I was on my way to take it back to the forest, and to see Suzumie when Team Rocket ambushed me." Then Aneco's eyes widened and she had a look on her face that indicated she had remembered something important. "Suzumie! I totally forgot about her!" Aneco cried. "Quick, what time is it!"

"Um, about 10," Sora said.

"I have to go and met Suzumie like I promised her."

"Well, it's been awhile since I have been to a Pokemon center so, I think I am going to do that. I'm not ready to face the 'welcoming committee' quite yet." Sora said with a slightly uneasy look on her face. Aneco understood and nodded. "I'll see you in a bit."

"Ok, see you." Aneco scooped up the eevee and ran into the forest while her sister walked towards the Pokemon center.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6/Paradise for People and Pokemon **

Aneco finally pushed threw the last bush and walked into a beautiful little meadow. On the far side there was a short cliff that looked out onto the ocean while the rest was lined by thick trees and shrubs. the meadow itself was covered in hundreds of dazzling wild flowers, and there in middle of the clearing Suzumie sat waiting.

Suzumie, Aneco's best friend, had very long auburn hair, fair skin, glasses, and expressive green eyes. "There you are, what took you so long?" She asked.

"Sorry, this little cutie slowed me down a bit." Aneco said while gesturing to the eevee following at her heals. She quickly made her way over to the bolder Suzumie was on and sat down next to her. As she did the eevee leaped onto her lap and curled up for a nap.

"Wow, Where did you get it? I've never seen an eevee around here before" Suzumie Asked excitedly.

"Well technically it's not mine, I found it on my way home last night. It was really hurt so I took it to the Pokemon center and stayed the night there. That's why I called and asked if you would say I spent the night at your house. If my Dad found out I was at the Pokemon Center all night for a pokemon that I found, he would have a cow."

"I see, your dad is super allergic to some Pokemon and he doesn't really like them anyway, right?"

"Right, and he has a strict no Pokemon in the house rule. He also made it very clear that none of us are to have any Pokemon until we start our journey. Oh, I just don't know what to do. I can't keep it, but it's just a baby and I would feel terrible if I just left it alone," Aneco said while absently stroking the sleeping pokemon.

Suzumie reached over and stroked the pokemon a few times."Wow,i've never felt fur that soft before, but anyway, I get the feeling that this eevee doesn't want to leave you either. Hey, maybe my uncle could take care of it, he is a breeder after all."

"No, I couldn't ask that of him, and besides my parents would get suspicious if I was at his ranch a lot."

"yeah, i guess you're right, oh! I almost forgot to tell you what happened, I was at my uncles ranch yesterday, and he has a ponyta that hatched not long ago and he says he will give it to me!" Suzumie said excitedly.

"That's great! I know how much you love ponyta. I'm sure you two will make a great team. I just wish i knew what to do with this little one," Aneco said with a sigh staring out into the meadow. this was her favorite spot in the entier world, and she often came here when she wanted to think or just relax. Just then, the eevee hopped off of Aneco's lap and scampered through the meadow back toward the forest. As it got to the edge, it turned toward them and it gave a little call that seemed to say "follow me," then darted into the trees.

"Hey! Wait, come back!" Aneco called after the eevee. Aneco and Suzumie both took off running, trying to catch it. They followed the eevee through a roughly beat stantler trail, getting whacked by branches and scratched by underbrush the entire way. it was hard to tell but they were getting closer and closer to the town. soon they found it sitting in front of what looked to be an old abandoned tool shed wagging its tail eagerly.

"There you are, don't ever run off like that again," Aneco said in a very motherly tone while scooping it up in her arms. They took a look at where the Pokemon had led them. "Hey I know this place. I remember finding this shed once when I was exploring the woods behind the Pokemon center," Aneco said. They walked over to it so they could get a closer look at the shed. It wasn't big, the entire thing was weather-worn, but the roof seemed to be in good shape, and it looked stable.

"Let's check it out," Suzumie said enthusiastically. They walked up to the door, unsure if it would actually open. Suzumie tried the doorknob, it was unlocked. she slowly pushed opened the door. Inside it was dark and dusty with only an old wooden chair, a couple fishing poles, and a broom in the corner. It looked like no one had been in there in at least a decade.

"This is perfect!" Aneco said grinning from ear to ear. "How did you know about this place?" She asked the eevee. Seeing as she was talking to a Pokemon, all she got in response was a happy "Bweeee!"

"This is great! You get to keep eevee now!" They looked around another minute, then they walked out of the shed, eevee on their heals, it suddenly turned to play in a small patch of wildflowers and the girls giggled as they watched it.

"What are you doing over there, come here eevee," Aneco called. When it did it was covered in dozens of blossoms. The girls giggled again then Aneco proceeded to collect the tiny flowers off of the eevee. "I guess that this means you are a girl," she said with a chuckle.

As Aneco plucked the last flower from its fur it snatched it right out of her hand. "Hey, give that back." But all it did was playfully avoid Aneco's attempts to get the tiny blossom back. Suzumie just stood there laughing at Aneco's inability to catch the tiny Pokemon.

"Fine, you can keep the flower," Aneco finally said in defeat after several minutes of chasing it. And as soon as she said, that the eevee came over to her tail wagging. She took the little blue blossom with the yellow center from it and tucked it behind the Pokemon's ear.

The girls sat down on a soft patch of clover to talk as the eevee went to play with a nearby Butterfree. "So, are you going to nickname the eevee if you keep it?" Suzumie asked.

"Hmmm, well, now that I know it's a girl, I think I'll call her, Ella

"Ella, that's a great name!"

"Yeah, it's my great grandma's name. Oh and we are still going to the Golden Rod road show together right?"

"Of course, they have the best well, everything that we need to go on our journey. I have been saving my money for months for this."

"Me too, I even put together a list of everything that we need." outwardly it may not have seemed like she was extremely excited, but putting together an organized list, and saving large amounts of money over a long period of time meant that she was simply ecstatic to finally be going on a journey.

" And I can't wait to meet Professor Elm, can you?" Suzumie asked.

"Yeah, Sora seas he is really great. Oh, Hey, I think I have something for the Ella to sleep on," Aneco said. She dug through her bag until she pulled out a small pillow.

Yeah, that might work, but what if she gets hungry?"

"I have some snacks in here too, I'll get some Pokemon food tomorrow. Anyway, I don't have much time before I have to be home, will you help me clean up the shed a bit?"

Suzumie agreed and they got to work cleaning and making the shed inhabitable for Ella. When they were done Aneco put Ella in the shed, made sure she would be fine and that it wouldn't run off, waved goodbye to Suzumie, and then, much to the dismay of the eevee, Aneco walked through the trees and bushes slowly making her way into town.

**Ok, I know this wasn't the best or most exiting chapter, but i am happy with how it turned out, and I hope you enjoyed it. I promise the next chapter will be a bit more exiting. i hope you stick around and thanks for reading. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7/ The Golden Rod Roadshow **

**OK**** I know I already posted this chapter, but i wasn't happy with the way it was. So i made some changes, fixed some punctuation, you get the idea. so please comment and tell me what you think. I hope you stick around, because the next chapter has some pretty neat surprises.**

Aneco woke up bright and early the next morning. She quickly got dressed and then went down to the kitchen to make some breakfast which she quickly scarfed down after it was done. She then ran back up to her room and grabbed the money she had been saving for months. " See you mom, I'm leaving for the road show," she called as she flew down the stairs.

"All right, be safe," Her mother called back to her from in the kitchen.

Aneco assured her that she would be safe, and that she would be home on time as she finished pulling her shoes on. Aneco then ran out the door and grabbed her bike and then rode up the street To Suzumi's house. When she was there she knocked on her door, Suzumie answered a few seconds later. "Hey, you ready to go?"

"Yeah, just let me grab my money." She said. Suzumie darted back into the house, grabbed her wallet, and then they were off to the Goldenrod Department Roadshow.

The Goldenrod Department Store is the largest store in all of Johto, and one of Johto's biggest tourist attractions, However not everyone has the opportunity to go to Goldenrod city, so once a year, the Goldenrod Department Store sends out a bunch of its merchandise to various cities throughout Johto in a one day event that is a lot like a flea market.

Aneco and Suzumie rode downtown on there bikes where the convention was being held. They dismounted, and chained up their bikes to a nearby bike rack. they looked around at the normally quiet town square to see there were a bunch of wedding type tents set up everywhere draped in banners, and ads of all shapes, sizes, and colors, and each one was selling different items. Despite the early hour, the place was alive with activity.

"Ok, I suggest we go for the camping supplies first," Aneco said, she held up the map of where all the booths were stationed that was handed to them a few moments ago when they arrived at the convention. "Which should be, over there." Aneco pointed to a place that had a bunch of camping and outdoor supplies that was close to the middle of the square. They hurried over and bought a small tent that they could easily travel with, a couple of sleeping bags, water canisters, and a couple other things that they would need for traveling.

Next they weaved their way over to another booth that sold pokemon supplies. Aneco bought some pokemon food that was good for normal types while Suzumie got food that was good for fire types, they both got bowls to put the food in at feeding time, and some pokemon brushes.

The next booth they visited sold bags. Aneco choose a lovely azure blue drawstring bag with a matching waist pack. Suzume choose a leather messenger type bag that was durable. had a large capacity, and still looked sleek, but not girly or dressy.

"I'm hungry," Suzumie moaned after leaving the merchant. "We should find some place to eat."

At that moment Aneco's stomach growled. "Haha, sounds like a good idea, lets go to Naruke's Noodlery," they decided to go to their favorite restaurant In town since they would be gone for a long time. The two girls weaved and dodged their way through the enormous crowd. soon they found themselves in front of a small japanese style restaurant. Once inside Aneco and Suzumie enjoyed a delicious lunch of Asian noodles.

After lunch, they went back to the roadshow. When they got there they decided to get some new traveling clothes. They found a tent that sold cute athletic clothes at great prices. Aneco found a really cute shirt that was forest green and cherry blossom pink with a sort of a sort of a standing collar . Suzumie found a plane royal blue shirt and since she loves to wear jackets, she got a bright yellow jacket with purple accents with sleeves big enough to roll up if it got too hot. they also got some new shoes and jeans, and when they had found everything they needed, they made their purchase and walked away from the booth. by this time Aneco and Suzumie's arms were heavy with shopping bags.

"I just want to get one more thing then we can go," Aneco said as they passed a tent that was selling electronics. Aneco went to the tent and immediately went to there cameras. After looking for several minutes she found a high quality camera that was compact, and was good for taking rapid action photos. she bought it and they were on there way.

they put their bags in the baskets that were attached to the back of their bikes, made sure they were secure, and road back to dropped their stuff off at their houses, after they did that, they decided to check on Ella. The wind was picking up, and storm clouds were rolling in fast now.

They hurried over to Pokémon center and then move to the back and pushed through the Bushes and shrubs until they came into the clearing with the Shed. At that moment a flash of lightning lit up with surrounding area and a few seconds later a huge clap of thunder Rattled the shed.

"I hope Ella isn't too scared," Aneco said as they hurried over to the door of the shed. When they opened it Ella was gone!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8/ The stolen eevee **

Dread and fear struck Aneco like a lightning bolt. "She's gone!" Aneco cried. Her mind was racing with thoughts about what happened to her new Pokemon, and where she might be. Another flash of lightning lit up the shed followed closely by thunderous boom! Rain started pouring out of the sky, drenching everything. "We have to find Ella," Aneco said frantically. "But where could she be?"

"Look! Tracks!" Suzumie exclaimed. Aneco quickly whirled around to look out the door, and sure enough there were pokemon tracks coming and going from the shed. These tracks didn't look like an eevee's tracks thew. they looked like tracks from a big dog, and i mean a big dog; big enough to ride, and by now the tracks were getting washed away fast, "Lets move!" They took off running through the rain, not caring about getting wet.

For the longest time the only sound was the falling rain, the occasional clap of thunder, the sound of their footsteps in the mud as they ran along, and their labored breathing as they raced to find where the tracks were leading before they were completely gone. Both Aneco and suzumie were completely soaked by now, but they didn't care. They had to find where these tracks were leading, and they seemed to be headed toward the ocean.

"Oh no! I can't see the tracks anymore!" Suzumie called to Aneco. They both stopped running.

"No, no, no, they can't be gone, we have to keep looking, we have to find Ella." Aneco Said tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, but I don't think there's anything we can do, there's no way of tracking them now." Suzumie said.

Aneco sat down on a nearby boulder and started to sob. "What will I do without Ella," Aneco said, her voice going hysterical. Suzumie sat down next to her and made attempts to comfort her but they were In vain.

They stayed that way for a while until they heard a noise in the trees just behind them, they turned around to see the outline of what looked like a giant dog with a giant gem-like crest on top of head, a big flowing Main that Rippled like waves, two ribbonlike tales on either side of it blowing in the opposite direction it's Mane was.

"What is that?" Suzumie whispered.

Aneco sniffled, "I, I don't know," Aneco Said a little bit confused. The mysterious Pokemon looked at them And it seemed like it wanted them to follow it. It turned around and started bounding like a deer in the general direction the footprints used to be.

"Come on, l think that this Pokemon will help us find Ella," Aneco said, then she just took off running after it. by now the rain had slowed dramatically, and was nothing more than a sprinkle, and it seemed like the lightning was over too.

"Hey, wait up!" Suzumie called after her friend, and she took off running after her.

It wasn't easy, but they managed to follow it all the way to a remote cove. They saw some movement on the beach, and they ducked behind a bush to avoid being seen.

The rain had to completely stopped now though it was still overcast and wet. In the middle of the beach they saw a big red dog with black stripes, and a cream mane and tail, an Arcanine! And it was guarding a small cage with Ella in it!

Not far from the Pokemon there was a beached submarine and a couple of tough looking guys were loading crates in it. They were talking, and otherwise preoccupied so they didn't notice anything, and they were down wind from the beach so the arcanine didn't notice anything either.

"How are we going to get Ella now, there is no way we are getting past that arcanine," Suzumie whispered to Aneco.

"I, I don't know, just give me a minute to think." Aneco whispered back. A few seconds later, to everyone's surprise, there were three simultaneous attacks from three different places along the forest line directed at the submarine. One was a flame thrower, the other one was a thunder shock, and the last one was an aurora beam, and they were all very powerful.

the submarine exploded as soon as the attacks hit their mark startling the two poachers, and their arcanine. Then three giant dog-like pokemon lept out from the trees, one was the same one that led them there. Now that it was in the light they could see that it was a Suicune, but the other two were different. one had a brown coat, it also looked like it was wearing a mask and a mane that looked a bit like a cloud in time lapse. An Ente! the last one looked a lot like a saber tooth tiger that has an electric yellow coat with black markings, and a purple mane that curled at the end. A Raikou!

"The three guardians" Aneco breathed in awe as she watched them advance on the poachers and their pokemon, ready for battle.

Both of the poachers grinned wickedly. "Well, look what we have here," One of the poachers said, "This must be our lucky day. Three legendary Pokemon show themselves to us while we are on a mission, they might as well be gift wrapped. Hehe we could fetch quite the profit from these three. Arcanine, attack!"

The arcanine unleashed a flurry of powerful ember attacks at the legendary Pokemon, but it was no match for them as they easily dodged. It attacked again, and again, but it was only striking air, and it was getting exhausted quickly.

Then, one by one, the legendary Pokemon attacked the arcanine until it was almost ready to drop.

"What are you doping arcanine, finish them!" The arcanine let fly another flurry of attacks, but the results were the same. Suicune finished it off quickly with an attack of it's own then the three turned on the poachers.

" let's get out here," The terrified poacher called to his partner. One called back the arcanine into its ball, and they ran away just as fast as there scrawny legs could carry them.

Suicune then walked over to the cage and broke it open with one blow. It then picked Ella up and in a single bound was in front of Aneco and Suzumie startling them, and put down Ella. The terrified eevee ran to Aneco and curled up on her lap, much like how a frightened dog would.

"Thank You," Aneco said in a hoarse voice. The majestic Pokemon before them did a quick bow and then leapt away back into the forest quickly followed by the other guardians. They watched in awe as they disappeared into the trees to continue their mission to protect all innocent Pokemon.

Aneco hugged Ella burying her face into her soft fur. "Oh I'm so glad you're safe!" Just then the clouds were beginning to disperse and rays of sunshine were shining through the gaps, and one landed right on Anrco and Ella.

They stayed that way for a few minutes. "We better get home before we catch a cold," Suzumie said, "You don't want to start your journey sick now do you.

Aneco chuckled a little, "And thus the day was saved by the valiant efforts of the legendary guardian dogs, *singing* do do do-do do doooo do."

So they went in there way heading back into town, all of them soaking wet, but happy.

**Ok, Cookies to whoever gets the reference I put in there, hope you enjoy, and tell me what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9/ Professor Elm**

Aneco tossed and turned in her bed, unable to sleep. She looked at her clock on the nightstand next to her, then harrumphed, "Why can't time go faster?" She quietly complained to herself. Light from the coming day was already filtering into her room, though it was soft and muted. The sunrise wouldn't be for at least another hour, and even then it would be too early to wake everyone up.

Today was the day she finally started her Pokemon journey, and she couldn't be more excited. She had packed and repacked her bags at least a dozen times, and she had even been training with Ella a little, and she was certainly too excited to sleep.

Up until now, the days leading up to her journey it seemed had been been going by remarkably fast, but now the minutes were dragging by at an agonizingly slow pace.

She shifted her position yet again and found that this one was really comfortable, and before long she was out cold.

She woke up a little while later to the smell of something cooking. Aneco hopped out of bed, and quickly rinsed off and put on the new cloths she had bought the other day. She ran downstairs, and as she walked into the dining room her whole family yelled "surprise!"

"Wow! Is this all for me?" She was touched. Decorations were hung throughout the main living area, and right in front of the windows there was a big farewell banner. The table was beautifully set and with a delicious looking breakfast of creps and all the toppings you could want. chocolate sauce, all kinds of fruit, powdered sugar, whipped cream, and more.

"Of course, we couldn't let you go without a proper goodbye," Aneco's mom said. "Now lets eat, you can't be late to meet Professor Elm."

"Oh, and I'm going to fly you over to his laboratory on hydreigon when we are done," Sora stated. "You'd get into too much trouble on your own.." She muttered under her breath.

"Really?! That would be great! Can you take Suzumie too, I promised her we could go to New Bark town together."

"Fine, as long as she gets here on time."

So everyone sat down and after everyone was dished up, they started talking, and laughing, having a great time. Aneco took another delicious bite of her crepe then looked at each member of her family, her mom and dad, her older sister Sora, her younger brother Ryuu, her twin sisters ikki and Kiki, and her littlest brother Koji. All of the sudden it hit Aneco that she wouldn't see her family again for who knows how long. She would still call them and send them postcards and stuff, but she would still miss them a lot.

They finished eating and cleared the table. Aneco ran upstairs to her room. "I'm getting my stuff Sora, I'll be down in a sec." Aneco called down to her sister. she went into her room, grabbed her backpack and put it on, fasten her waist pack, and quickly threw her hair up into a ponytail. She hopped down the stairs as she was putting her shoes on. She gave everyone a hug before she walked out the door. her sister was already waiting in front with her enormous dragon pokemon.

"You ready to go?" Sora asked Aneco.

"Yeah, almost. Where is Suzumie?"

"Waaaait," they heard someone yell in the distance. It was Suzumi, and she was running toward them.

"There you are, what took you so long," Aneco teased when her friend finally came to a stop.

"Sorry, it took awhile to get my new ponyta ready." She took out a pokeball from a pocket in her new yellow jacket and held it up for her to see.

"Wow, I still can't believe your uncle just gave it to you."

Hey, we're going to be late, you do want to get pokedexes and pokeballs, don't you?" Sora cut in.

"Ok, we're coming, just let me call Ella real quick," Aneco said. Since the poachers got Ella, Aneco decided it wasn't safe for her to be in the shed behind the Pokemon center, so for the past couple of days Ella was living underneath the stairs of the back porch.

Hardly anybody but Aneco ever went into their back yard, and that was because she loved to tend to the strawberry patch, and the flower bed. Her family grew other things too, but to avoid Ella getting noticed, Aneco had picked most of the things that her parents wanted from the garden for the past couple of days.

And it wasn't so bad under the stairs, it was a little dark, but it was grassy and because they couldn't cut the grass under their easily, the grass was long so it hid Ella, the center also made a pretty comfy bed.

Aneco called Ella, and she came running around the side of the house. As soon as she was close enough to Aneco, she lept and landed in her arms.

"Hey there, you ready to go on a trip?" Aneco said. As soon as she said her eevee let out a happy cry, and she guessed that it meant she was. Aneco put the tiny Pokemon in her bag to keep her safe for the flight, but made sure she could still get air, and then walked back to her sister's Pokemon.

"Hold on," Sora said, "before we go, I have something for you, Aneco." She pulled out a necklace from her traveling bag. The pendant was a tear drop shaped stone that looked a bit like polished granite with a mossy green color set in a silvery metal with a long chain attached.

"I won it in a battle when I was at the challenger rock in the pinwheel forest, the trainer that I won it from said that it has special properties. I want you to have it. Maybe it will bring you good luck.

"Wow, it's beautiful, thank you," Aneco took the necklace, and put it on.

"Well, we better get going or we're going to be late," Sora said, "Everyone hop onto hydreigon."

everyone went over to hydreigon, and each person took a head, Sora of course got the middle head, Aneco and Suzumi got the sids.

The Pokemon crouched down and sprang into the air like a cat, then spread it's powerful wings and Aneco watched as the ground got further and further away.

The flight was quick, but terrifying. After a while thew it wasn't so bad, and it took only about fifteen minutes to get to New Bark town. New Bark town was very different from Cherry Grove city, New Bark was a lot bigger, and a lot of the buildings were taller, there were also a lot more of them.

Soon they were over a large building that looked a bit like a university. The Hydreigon started to descend towards the building , and soon they touched down. Aneco was secretly relieved to be back on solid ground.

"Here we are, Professor Elm's laboratory," Sora said as they were dismounting. They walked to the front door. "I think it would be best if we let ourselves in, Professor Elm tends to get real focused in his research, " Sora said. So they did, and they started looking around for Professor Elm, " Hello? Professor Elm, you there?" Sora called,

Then, suddenly, a black Pokemon with neon blue rings of fur on different parts of its sleek body about the size of a bobcat rounded the corner at a high speed, and it kept running at them, they stopped, and then it jumped and glomped Sora, knocking her to the ground. The Pokemon started licking her, and Sora started laughing.

"It's good to see you too umbreon, haha, now can you get off?" the pokemon obeyed, and Sora got up and started petting it. this umbreon wasn't like most umbreon, see, most umbreon have bright yellow rings, but this umbreon was a shiny umbreon, which means that this umbreon has unusual coloring. and this pokemon was one of Sora's very first. she had it since it was just an eevee.

"Umbreon, do you know where professor Elm is? We need to talk with him."

"Umbre" it said then it started leading them down the halls into a large room near the back with a bunch of research equipment, a chikorita napping on the floor and sitting in a chair looking into a microscope was Professor Elm. Professor Elm was young for a professor, and he was a somewhat tall man, he was a little scrawny, his hair was almost always a mess, and he wore glasses, but he looked friendly and kind.

"Hi, professor, it's me Sora, and i have some people here who want to meet you."

Oh, Hi Sora," Professor Elm said half heartedly, but he was obviously confused by Sora's presence. "I wasn't expecting you today, I was expecting two new trainers."

"Haha, Professor, if you would look at who is in the room with you every now and again, you might see that that is who I brought."

He finally looked up from his research. "Oh, so you did, forgive me, sometimes i lose track of time when i do my research. May I ask your names?"

"My name is Aneco, I'm Sora's sister."

"And my name is Suzumie. We are friends"

"Great, Now lets get you your starter pokemon."

"Uh, Professor," Aneco said

"Well, two new trainers came by yesterday and took some pokemon, but i have still have a chikorita and a nice sentret that one of you could have, but sentret are ..." the Professor went on as he picked up the chikorita and brought it over to them.

"Yes, that is a nice chikorita but, uh, Professor," Aneco said as she kept trying to get the professor to listen to her.

I also have a great caterpi if you would prefer that, but i think that sentret is,"

"PROFESSOR!" all three of them shouted.

"Oh, Yes, what is it?" he finally noticed that they were trying to talk to him.

"We already have pokemon. see," Aneco took Ella out from her bag, and Suzumie released her ponyta from its ball.

"Oh," he said rather surprised. He put down the chikorita but it stayed by him looking exited, "This is highly unusual, but I suppose it is alright. Poor chikorita was really looking forward to having a trainer, but there is a new trainer coming in a couple weeks."

"It is really a cute pokemon, I hope it finds a good trainer,"

"Well, I think you still want these," professor Elm held out pokeballs and a couple of pokedexes.

They each took five pokeballs, and a pokedex. Both of them did A quick bow, "Thank you,"

professor," Aneco said, "would you happen to have a spare pokeball, you see, I haven't actually caught this eevee yet."

"No, I'm sorry, but I only have the ten that I just gave you two." He paused for I minute, "wate! I do have something," he rummaged through his things till he found some pokeballs, but these pokeballs were all colorful. "Kurt, the pokeball expert gave them to me for research purposes, and I finished those experiments a while ago, so you can pick one if you want."

Aneco looked at each one, then finally picked a green one with small yellow and red markings. "Ah, good choice, that one is called a friend ball. It is said that Pokemon caught with this ball are garnered to be lifelong friends with their trainers."

"Great, thank you again Professor," she turned to Ella who was playing with the chikorita."Hey Ella, look what i have for you, you want to go inside," It made a happy sound and hedbutted the button and a red light engulfed it, and pulled it into the ball shook a few times, then it stopped.

"Congratulations, you successfully captured your first pokemon," Professor Elm said. suddenly the pokeball Aneco was holding opened, and a bright light came out of the ball and arched toward the ground. after a few seconds the ball closed, and the light was gone. in its place was Ella. The tiny pokemon shook, and she looked upset. "Ah, I see, this eevee doesn't like being enclosed in small spaces. Has your pokemon had any traumatic experience in an enclosed area?"

Well, when she was an egg, she was captured by poachers, and the egg got really jostled."

"I see, your pokemon may be reluctant to go inside its ball then, but that is alright because new studies and data show that not having a pokemon it its ball is actually helps the pokemon and … The professor went on with his lecture while the girls just played with their pokemon, and the chikorita.

After Professor elm finished his lecture he asked Aneco and suzumie to do something for him. "since you two are headed to violet city, there is a friend of mine who lives on rute 30, his name is . he told me he found a rare and unusual pokemon egg. would it be too much trouble to ask you to go to his house and pick up the egg for me. i would do it myself, but i have so much research that i need to do. I will meet you in Violet City in say a week?"

"Sure professor, we would be happy to get the egg for you." Suzumie said.

"Oh thank you, I don't know what i would do without you!"

and with that they all said goodbye, and went to the pokemon center to register Suzumie for the Johto league. the New Bark Nurse Joy gave them an official guide book, and then they flew back to Cherry Grove so Aneco and Suzumie Could start their journey.

Aneco, suzumie, and Sora were standing right in front of the north exit of cherry Grove city which was the head of route 30, and the road that led to Violet city.

"So, Sora, are you going on another journey?" Aneco asked.

yeah, I am leaving just as soon as i can to the Kalos region, they have new and amazing pokemon, new challenges, new battle styles, you know me, i have to keep moving, keep improving. I am so close to my goal, and going there will get me even closer."

"I know, I hope you reach your goal, i'm going to miss you, again" the last part she muttered under her breath. the two wished each other good luck, then the sisters hugged.

Sora hopped on hydrogen, and they watched as she flew off into the bright blue sky.

Aneco and suzumie hopped on their bikes, and with Ella in the front basket of Aneco's bike, and their spirits high, they set off for new adventures.

They were unaware of it, but they had a little follower.

**I hope you guys are enjoying so far, now that the journey has started, the real adventure begins. Pleas comment and tell me what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10/ Mr. Pokemon's House**

**Here it is, Chapter 10! sorry it took so ridiculously long to update, I have a lot of school work to get done, and with school back in session i don't know how often i will be able to post, but i promis i wont stop writing. I hope you enjoy, and tell me what you think.**

Aneco and Suzumie were zipping through the trees on their bikes, the wind rushing past them, ruffling their hair, and the late morning sunlight was warm on their backs.

It was a beautiful day, and they were enjoying every minute of it. Suzumie had already battled a fair bit in the two days they had been on their journey, and while Aneco and Ella hadn't battled any trainers, they had also done a little training.

"So, how far are we from Mr. Pokemon's house?" Suzumie called to Aneco.

"I think another two or so miles." Aneco called back.

"So, what kind of egg do you think Mr. Pokemon has?"

"I don't know, but it must be something really important. Otherwise Professor Elm wouldn't have asked us to get it for him."

They rode for a while in silence, the only sound coming from their wheels turning. As they got further, the path got harder and harder. It was obvious that this trail was hardly ever used.

"Are you sure this is the right path?" Suzumie asked Aneco.

"I think so, it's the only path that leads in the direction we want," Aneco told Suzumie, but to tell you the truth, Aneco wasn't so sure herself. The path was getting very narrow, and wild.

It wasn't long before they were seeing Pokemon everywhere, they were mostly bug type like weedle, and spinarak. Thew there were some pidgey, and the occasional magikarp when they went by a pond or stream, and all the pokemon they saw seemed to flee before them.

Finally, they broke through the foliage, and entered a sizable clearing, and in the middle of the clearing was a house with what they assumed was research equipment.

"I think that this is it, Mr. Pokemon's house," Aneco said enthusiastically, "Come on Lets go see what kind of egg he has for Professor Elm!"

They parked their bikes, and ran to the house, and knocked on the door excitedly. "Hold on, I'll be there in a minute." A man called from inside the house.

A moment later the door opened and there stood a stout man with white hair and a mustache wearing an old fashioned suit that was brown in color.

"Ah, you must be the two young trainers that Professor Elm sent to retrieve the egg for him, come in, come in."

They were directed to a spacious sitting room to wait while Mr. Pokemon fetched the egg. He reentered the room a few minutes later with the egg in an incubated in his arms along with some refreshments. He walked over and placed the incubator, and the food on the large coffee table in the middle of the room, then sat down on a plush armchair. This egg that now sat before them had an unusual pattern of red and blue triangles all over.

"Mr. Pokemon, do you know what type of Pokemon is in that egg? I have been dieing to find out" Aneco blurted out after he sat down.

"I haven't the slightest clue. In all my years as a Pokemon researcher I have never come across anything quite like this, but that is why I am giving it to Professor Elm, to see if he can make odds or ends of it."

The disappointment that the girl's felt was clearly written on on their faces.

"Oh, now, don't fret, I'm sure Professor Elm could tell you all you want to know about this egg when you see him and give it to him.

"I sure hope so," Aneco said with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

Mr. Pokemon seemed to notice the eevee Aneco was holding for the first time. "Oh, what a beautiful eevee you have there! Just look at that glossy coat, and those bright happy eyes! You must be taking excellent care of it. Might I ask where you got it?"

"Well, I found it in the woods near my house before I started my journey, and we've kind of been helping each other ever since," Aneco stated simply.

"Ah, splendid, splendid! I can tell that the two of you are going to be the best of friends. even though eevees may seem ordinary, if you treat them with the kindness and respect they deserve they have extraordinary potential," Then he turned to Suzumie, "And what about you my dear, what Pokemon do you have?"

"I have a ponyta, would you like to see it?"

"Why, I would love to see your ponyta," Mr. Pokemon said cheerfully. Suzumie let her ponyta out of its ball so Mr. Pokemon could see. "Ah, yes, I see. Your ponyta is very loyal I presume, and even though it is still young, it is strong. If you continue to train it and be its friend, it will grow even stronger, for it is friendship that truly strengthens trainer and Pokemon."

"Wow, thank you Mr. Pokemon," Suzumie said. Just then they heard a commotion outside. It sounded like a Pokemon battle.

"What is that noise," Aneco asked.

"Oh it is probably a couple of trainers sparing, nothing to be alarmed about. Trainers stop near here to battle and train more often than you might think."

Aneco stood up followed quickly by Suzumie and Mr. Pokemon. "Well, I think we should get going now, we still have a long way to go before we get to violet city," Aneco said, "thank you for your hospitality, and we will be sure to get this egg to professor Elm."

Mr. Pokemon handed Aneco the egg in the incubator, and led the girls to the door. They thanked the kind old man again and started walking to their bikes, but as soon as they saw them they stopped in their tracks. Their bikes were chard, and now unusable. There was still a little smoke coming off of them, and standing just a few feet away was a boy with somewhat long chocolate brown hair, and a dark blue short sleeved button up shirt about Aneco and Suzumie's age, and his cyndaquil looking very much like deer in headlights. Almost instantly, Aneco was filled with a dangerous rage.

**Dun dun dun, someone is in trouble. What do you think this destructive delinquent will do next? Oh, one more thing, I am totally open to name suggestions for this new mystery character if anyone has them. (I am having trouble coming up with a good one on my own) anyway tell me what you thought of this chapter, and thanks for reading. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11/ New Friends, Old Enemies **

"YOU!" Aneco yelled furiously, her face bent in anger, "You burned my bike! You are gona pay for that you little twerp!" Aneco said, her voice was low and menacing, and full of malice.

"Yeah, what'd ya do that for?" Suzumie retorted angrily.

The boy looked downright terrified now. "It wasn't my fault, I was training, and two ..."

"I DON'T CARE! YOU BURNED MY BIKE!" Aneco cut him off.

"But, they were going to take my Pokemon," he pleaded.

Aneco's face softened somewhat. "Who tried to steal your Pokemon?" She said firmly.

"There were two people dressed in black, and they had a bunch of gadgets that they used to try to take cyndaquil here," the boy said gesturing to his Pokemon.

"How do we know you are telling the truth?" suzumie asked accusingly. She looked at him with her infamous 'look of doom'. He squirmed under her gaze. he was about to answer when they heard a rustle coming from the forest just a few feet away. It only lasted for a moment, then it stopped as they turned to look. When nothing happened they turned to face each other again.

"Go on," Aneco said coldly.

"Well, I was training around here when a man and a woman dressed in black uniforms came out of nowhere and tried to take my cyndaquil. When we got out of the trees they almost grabbed it with some rubber hand device, then my cyndaquil let out a huge flame thrower attack, and I think that chased them off, because the were gone when the flames stopped, but your your bikes were toast," He explained, shaking his head apologetically at the end.

Aneco looked into his blue-green eyes. He seemed to be telling the truth. "Do you remember anything else about them?"

"Yeah, the man had weird looking green hair, and I think he said his name was bill. The woman Had long blond hair, and she looked kind of old. She said her name was Cassidy.

There was the faint sound of a cock, then a net shot out of from the trees. "Look out!" Suzumie yelled. She Instinctively dove in front of the pokemon, and got caught in the net that was headed for them.

Two angry looking people, a man and a woman, jumped out from the trees. "OLD!?" the woman bellowed at them.

"The name is BUTCH! Not BILL!" The man yelled, shaking his fist furiously.

"You better let me out right now, or my ponyta is going to BBQ you!" Suzumie shouted at them.

"Oh, I'm shaking in my boots," Butch said sarcastically.

"What do you want this time," Aneco snapped at Team Rocket.

They chuckled evilly.

. "Prepare for trouble, cuz you called me old..." Cassidy said

"Make it double, and do what you're told..." Butch followed.

"Here's our mission so you better listen!" They said together.

"To infect the world with devastation!"

"To blite all peoples within every nation!"

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love!"

"To extend our wrath to the stars above!"

"Cassidy!"

And Butch of course,"

"We're Team Rocket, circling Earth all day and night!"

"Surrender now to us now, or you'll surely lose the fight!"

"Ugg, we know who you are, now what do you want?" Aneco said.

"We are here for the cyndaquil, and since you are here with your little eevee and that rare Pokemon egg, we want them too. Our boss would appreciate a rare Pokemon, and he still needs an eevee. He was quite cross when we came back without your precious pet," Cassidy said. "Alright houndouer, let's show them who's boss!" Cassidy released her black dog-like Pokemon from it's pokeball.

"You too hitmontop!" Butch released his Pokemon that looked like an upside down walking top.

The boy turned to Aneco, "If we fight them together, we have a better chance of winning, you in?"

Aneco nodded, "Ella, lets battle,"

"You too Cyndaquil," both of their pokemon hurried in front of their trainers, and readied themselves for battle. It was Cassidy who made the first move.

"Houndouer, use flamethrower on those little weaklings!"

"dodge it!" Aneco, and the boy shouted together. There pokemon jumped away from the jet of flames and landed behind the houndour.

"Cyndaquil use swift attack on houndour!"

"Ella, use tackle on hitmontop!"

Cyndaquil released a barash of glowing stars out of its mouth, hitting Cassidy's houndouer square in the back, causing it to cry out in pain. Meanwhile, Ella turned and charged Butch's hitmontop, and when she hit, it sent the Pokemon flying back a few feet.

"Don't just stand there, attack!" Butch commanded his Pokemon. The hitmontop immediately sprung back up, and went into a rolling kick attack directed at Ella. She couldn't get away fast enough, and she got hit, which sent her flying several feet.

"Ella, are you ok? You have to get up!" Aneco called to her Pokemon. Her voice was full of concern, and it was clearly written on her face as well. Ella staggered to her feet, while doing so she stepped on something metallic and round. It glowed for a moment, then it was gone.

While this was happening, cyndaquil and houndouer were locked in combat, exchanging move after move. "Ella, we need to help them, use another tackle attack!" The eevee charged again, scoring a direct hit on hitmontop, who had joined the fray.

The Pokemon hit back with a triple-kick attack. Each kick was more powerful than the last. Team Rocket's Pokemon ended up backed Ella and cyndaquil into a corner, and relentlessly started attacking them.

"Ella!" Aneco cried out. Ella cried out herself, then light started gathering around her, then the light burst around her sending out a shock wave which sent Cassidy and Butch's Pokemon flying. They were unconscious before they hit the ground.

"Wow, that was a hidden power attack," Aneco breathed" Cassidy and Butch screamed at their Pokemon who was passed out to get up and keep fighting.

Suzumie stood up, there were sharp leaves scattered around the net that was now sliced to ribbons. "Come on, lets finish this!" She called to Aneco and the boy, they all gathered, Suzumie let out her ponyta. On the trainers command, ponyta and cyndaquil let loose a furious flame thrower while Ella unleashed a powerful hidden power attack. "Team Rocket's blasting off again!" Cassidy and Butch yelled as they flew off into the distance with their pokemon. The three kids just stood there and watched until they were no longer visible.

"Wow, that was so cool how your eevee used hidden power like that! You really know your stuff," Said the boy. "Oh and my name is Maleki, by the way," he said. He put out his hand for Aneco to shake.

She took his hand and shook it. "I'm Aneco, and this is my best friend Suzumie, and my best Pokemon friend Ella." She said pointing to them as she said there names.

"Well, thanks for helping me beat Team Rocket, Aneco and Suzumie," Maleki said. "And you too Ella," he said as she walked up to inspect him. After a moment she seemed satisfied, and rubbed up against his leg before she went over to Aneco and jumped into her arms.

Aneco stared at Maleki in disbelief. "Wow, she has never done that to anyone but me. She usually won't even go near strangers," she paused, "I think she likes you," Aneco said with a grin.

"Well at least one of you does," Maleki said sarcastically.

"Look, I'm sorry for yelling at you," Aneco said sheepishly, "I was upset that my bike was burned, but that was before I knew why. Can you forgive me?"

"Me too, I feel bad for getting after you like I did."

"Hey, it's all water under the bridge, as long as you can forgive me for BBQing your bikes,"

"It's all good, we know you didn't mean to do it," Suzumie reassured Maleki.

"There is one thing that I am still confused about. How did you get out of the net Suzumie?"

"Well, I'm not exactly sure myself. I was trying to rip the net open, then some Pokemon used razor leaf and cut it for me. I didn't really get to see the Pokemon that did it thew, other than it was small, and I think it was green."

"That is so weird," Aneco said. "Normally wild Pokemon don't like to be around people, especially grass types. They tend to be pretty shy, And I don't think I have heard about a wild grass type helping a human before.

"Wow, you sure know a lot about Pokemon, are you training to be a breeder or researcher, or something like that?" Maleki asked.

"Eh he, I'm just an amature Pokemon watcher, and I don't think I know that much," Aneco said, obviously embarrassed by the complement.

"So what about you, what are you trying to do on your journey Maleki." Suzumie asked.

"Oh, me? Well, uh, I want to be a great breeder, but I am also training for the Pokeathlon."

"What's the Pokeathlon?" Aneco asked curiously.

"It is a competition for Pokemon and trainers where you have to do different obstacles along side your Pokemon. There are a different categories, but I want to do the speed course."

"That sounds really cool, where is it?" Suzumie asked excitedly.

"At the Pokeathlon dome. It's just off the national park here in Johto."

"The national park? Hey, we are going there too! maybe we could go with you there, I've always wanted to go to the national park. And Goldenrod City is on the way to the national park, maybe we could get new bikes on the way," Aneco said cheerfully.

"Uh y-you don't want to travel with me. I'd just get in the way, and I am a real pig." Maleki said nervously. He was clearly alarmed at the thought of traveling with girls.

"We won't mind, will we Suzumie. Besides, you owe us for destroying our bikes. You don't have to buy us new ones, just escort us to Golden Rod."

"I don't know, I uh, will just slow you down and waste your food and stuff," He continued to protest.

"We can always get more food, and I don't mind going a little slow, it will give me more of a chance to observe Pokemon. What do you think Suzumie?"

"I don't mind, safety in numbers you know, besides, I could get some serious training time in if we go a little slower."

"And you Ella?" Aneco asked the little Pokemon in her arms. It let out a happy little cry and swished it's tail back and forth a few times. Aneco smiled, "Looks like we're all for it, what about you?"

Maleki sighed reluctantly, "Fine, but I'm not going to be your bodyguard or anything like that."

"You won't have to, we can hold our own. So it's decided than, we are traveling to the National park together."

"Right!" Suzumie and Maleki said simultaneously. So with that the new trio set out towards violet city with chatting merrily with spirits high and ambitions strong.

**I finally did it! I finished this chapter! I think this chapter turned out relay well too. Pleas comment and tell me what you think. Also tell me your ideas for what could happen to the new band of friends, I am always looking for new ideas. Anyway, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
